Tony Stark
by peacefulsands
Summary: Fifty sentences on the subject of Tony Stark - 1 for each of fifty prompts.


**Title : Tony Stark**

**Fandom** : Avengers/Iron Man

**Rating** : PG-13

Written for the 1sentencefic challenge of writing 50 sentences, 1 for each of 50 prompts using Table 1

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tony Stark<span>**

**1. Doll** - Seriously, villains today have no taste whatsoever, a hundred foot tall Barbie was never going to be a serious threat; everybody knows that a woman with breasts that big was going to fall over with just a tiny push from behind : Tony is not impressed.

**2. Nightmare** – One day, he hopes the nightmares will pass; that he'll find some way to rest easy without either utter exhaustion or the intervention of alcohol.

**3. Smile** – Pepper almost never fails to bring a smile to his face, even when she's mid-reprimand.

**4. Feather** – He's able to program his robots to exert a ton of pressure or hold something with the delicate touch of a feather.

**5. Jump** – He'll be damned before Fury says 'Jump' and he asks 'How high?'

**6. Confusion** – He will allow for no confusion; if they want to tell him he's not a team player, then they can't expect him to follow orders, can they?

**7. Explanation** – He looked Steve Rogers up and down and wondered how to explain the twenty-first century in layman's terms.

**8. Sky** – The sky's the limit for now, but Space is only a little further beyond that, so Tony is ruling nothing out.

**9. Name** – So much of who he is is tied up in his name – Tony Stark, son of Howard, CEO of Stark Industries, genius, billionaire, playboy or Iron Man, would-be superhero.

**10. Flame** – He hates the way villains with flame throwers can target him in his suit and make him sweat and overheat without ever really being in danger of any other damage.

**11. Eyes** – There are times when he hates what he sees in other people's eyes and wishes for something real and positive to be shining back at him.

**12. Fight** – He's almost always good for a fight, be it verbal or physical.

**13. Dance** – He's surprised when he hears that Steve doesn't know how to dance; he may not always like it, but it's something he learned from an early age.

**14. Winter** – He's not going to let Loki bring any kind of Asgardian Frost Gianty winter cold to Earth, whatever it takes.

**15. Drink** – He knows all about the demon drink with far too much personal experience to back up the theoretical.

**16. Perfect** – JARVIS is his perfection, Dummy is too in his own way : everything he was supposed to be.

**17. Expression** – There are times he considers redesigning Iron Man's mask to reflect some kind of expression, particularly when he's not trying to terrify someone in submission but instead needs to help them get to safety; the blank façade cannot offer the reassurance some victims need.

**18. Escape** – He had redesigned the suit time and again to make it more nimble, agile enough to escape any threat.

**19. Mask** – Iron Man is not the only mask he wears, but it's the one people see for what it is.

**20. Bonds** – He has bonds of love and friendship with Pepper and Rhodey; he wonders if he'd ever be able to forge something like that with the Avengers.

**21. Home** – His home was a mausoleum to his father's memory in many respects, not because he wanted it that way but because he didn't know what to do to change it; it all changes when the other Avengers move in.

**22. Hair** – He runs his hand through his hair, shaking it loose after removing Iron Man's helmet : it's a good feeling.

**23. Forgotten** – As a child he often felt forgotten by his father; maybe that's why he behaves as he does, determination to never be forgotten again.

**24. Whisper** – Nobody really knows how much he wants just a whisper of approval from someone respectable, someone he actually admires, no matter what comes out of his mouth: someone like Captain America.

**25. Red** – Red and gold were not glitzy or showing off, they were a perfect complement to the style and sleek design of Iron Man's suit.

**26. Mind** – In his mind there are so many plans and possibilities, equations and variables, a lifetime won't be enough to get them all down.

**27. Temple** – Steve might think his own body is a temple and all that shit, Tony is used to something a little more lived in and well used.

**28. Danger** – A certain element of danger is a thrill, an adrenaline rush and he needs that to feel like he's alive.

**29. Bruise** – It takes a lot to bruise his ego, his heart, as hard as it is to find the real thing, is a much more fragile thing.

**30. Paper** – Paper was a thing of the past, an ecological nightmare in the making supposedly; so with all the emails and technical advances why is Pepper always on his heels with a pile of papers that need to be signed.

**31. Temptation** – Many things in life are a temptation, Tony isn't particularly used to having to resist them.

**32. Shrug** – Sometimes he wishes he could redesign the suit to enable him to shrug while he's wearing it, if only because he knows just how much that would irritate Nick Fury.

**33. Frown** – He's certain that the tone of voice JARVIS is using matches the frown that he would see on Steve's face if he looked up from what he is doing.

**34. Down** – He'll never willingly admit to there being a downside to being Tony Stark, but at the end of the day, the real Tony is lonely and needs a real friend beyond what he has with Pepper and Rhodey.

**35. Comfort** – He takes comfort in the familiarity of Pepper's irritated disapproval and Rhodey's eye-rolls and hopes they stick around forever.

**36. Loss** – For all his money, his power and wealth, he knows what loss is, real loss, emotional loss, not just stocks and shares and market value.

**37. Found** – He's found answers to so many things, he still wonders how he missed seeing the truth behind Obadiah's actions.

**38. Mercy** – He's not inclined to have mercy on his enemies any more than he has on his business opponents like Hammer.

**39.** **Trouble** – He's always been trouble, just ask his father or Obadiah, not that they're around anymore, but he's sure there are more than enough people around to support their claims.

**40. Hate** – There are times when he knows he deserves the hate that some people level at him, but there are others when he just wishes people could see the real 'good' intention behind his actions.

**41. Broom** – He's never going to be able to take a broom and make a clean sweep of his past, so for some of it he's trying to make amends and the rest he'll just have to hope people forget as their memories dim and are replaced by who he is trying to be.

**42. Shield** – SHIELD are set to be the bane of his existence.

**43. Tree** – Planting a tree . . . it's a new one on him, but then Pepper's always been full of good ideas to try and improve his image, so he'll go along with it, just to see her smile and relax for an instant.

**44. Sleep** – Sometimes he forgets to sleep, until the choice is taken away from him by utter exhaustion.

**45. Alley** – He's escaped through back alley doorways, had illicit encounters in alleys, but he's never been beaten up in one which apparently Steve made a habit of in his younger days.

**46. Present** – He was used to just living in the moment and not really thinking about the long term consequences, Obadiah's betrayal left him wanting to escape his present and make a better future.

**47. Caught** – Being caught and held captive will never leave him; it always lurks at the corner of his awareness as a threat that is ready to overwhelm him and take him down.

**48. Now** – In a quiet moment's reflection, he knows that now he has the chance to prove he's more than his public image : better than it.

**49. Up** – There's a freedom in being in the suit and being able to head upward, away and above the trivialities that plague the world below, a moment's respite and escape.

**50. Click** – A single misclicked button on his AI interface can change his plans in a million ways.


End file.
